Always Come For You
by crescentgaia
Summary: He'd go to the end of the Earth to find her, even though she was just a small distance away. This is a one-shot but cute.


**Title:** Always Come For You  
**Rating:** PGish  
**Word Count:** 1882  
**Summary:** He'd go to the end of the Earth to find her, even though she was just a small distance away.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** I don't own these characters, JKR does. The inspiration and title comes from Nickleback's "I'd Come For You".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He opened his eyes, looking at the time. He had not been able to sleep, even though Sirius and Remus told him he needed to. He didn't want to give up searching for Lily, but he knew he couldn't go any further than he had before he slept a bit. His eyes drifted off to the tray of food that was left. Most of the food was gone, but he didn't remember eating. He kept himself under the covers, closing his eyes again. He had been able to sleep a small bit without everything flashing to the front of his mind to replay the events again and again. The simple fact was that she was gone – alive but gone – and he had no clue where she was.

He let the events play out one more time. They had good information to go where they did – outskirts of this little place called Cardiff. There wasn't anything really anything special about the city. It was a Welsh muggle city that had a few of their kind here and there. Of course, like everywhere else, there were Death Eater sightings, so Dumbledore wanted them to see what was up. So the four of them went and did what they could to find something out. It was Lily that got the information that there was talk of a meeting happening on the outskirts of the city. It was just a regular meeting, with the usual people there like the Lestranges and others. It didn't matter, as somehow they were seen, and a fight started. Most of the Death Eaters got away, mostly because they thought there were more than four there. The Lestranges stayed to get more information, as did another Death Eater. They had gotten separated, part to keep up the ruse and part to keep them all safe. Bellatrix got a lucky shot off at Sirius, which he was able to dodge and then Lily and Remus got in the way to keep her fire off of him. It was a bit too easy to trap the Lestranges, considering their power together. Yet, it happened and it was good luck. It was good luck until a Death Eater they hadn't seen was able to grab Lily, using her as a hostage for the Lestranges to get away. As Lily struggled with the Death Eater, she was able to make the mask fall. James instantly knew the face, even only being able to see a small bit. He knew it was Snivellus and now they couldn't find him. And with that, they couldn't find Lily. He felt his stomach turn as he cleared his head, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he tried to get back to sleep.

*~*~*~*

She shivered as she opened her eyes. She sat up, looking around the room. It was a room she knew she had not been in before. It felt familiar, but she couldn't figure out how. There was a smell, something she couldn't place either. The walls seemed padded, feeling very dark, even though there were lit candles everywhere. It helped there was a fireplace in the room as she got up and moved closer to it, letting it warm her. She reached into her pocket and didn't feel her wand. Considering she was kidnapped, she really wasn't expecting it there but she knew it was better to check than not. What she was not expecting is that when she woke up, it was in a bed and there was food and tea for her when she woke up. That was something new, considering she was in the lair of a Death Eater.

She turned as the door opened, her fists clenched. If she had to, she would fight her way out with her fists. Not as graceful as her magic, but it was something she could do. She just wasn't prepared for the magical ropes that grabbed her legs and keep her in place. She didn't struggle, looking to see who was coming in. She wasn't surprised by who walked in the room either. "Severus," she said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Lily," he said after closing the door. "I am glad to see you woke up."

"Let me go," is all she said in response to him. She tried to move towards him but was held firmly in place. She moved her arms to get the magical ropes off of her but it only caused them to move up and pin her arms to her sides. She continued to struggle, much to the amusement of Severus. "Sev, please," she whispered. She fell back to the one thing that she knew – she could manipulate him. She had no clue why she held such power over him, considering the fact that he couldn't possibly love her, but she would use it if she could do nothing else.

"That's not going to work this time," Severus said as he stepped forward and lightly touched her cheek. She moved her head away from his touch, her eyes glaring at him. "I really wouldn't do that if I was you. If it was up to others, you would already be dead by now."

"I rather be dead than in your hands," Lily replied sharply as she tried to move her arms again, finding she couldn't. "Why Severus? Why this?" She knew she couldn't answer the questions in her own mind, she could only assume.

"For the same reasons that I have been trying to get you to see why you should come back to me," Severus replied. "For you to see that he won't come for you Lily. He'd rather save his own skin."

"He'll come," Lily whispered, but there was that little seed of doubt that told her he wouldn't. She squashed that by telling herself that James couldn't come get her if he didn't know where she was. "You'll see. He will come for me."

Severus snorted at that. "Then why does your voice have fear in it?" He touched her cheek again, watching her flinch at it. As much as it hurt him, it made something inside of him laugh. That she was scared of him, instead of the other way around. That he was the one who had the power to see if she lived, died, or even loved. He knew that he wouldn't kill her but he knew the best way to make sure that she became his. "Food will be brought in. Its best that you eat it as it'll be your last meal before presented to the Dark Lord for your sentence."

"You won't take me to him," Lily said quietly as she looked into his eyes. She could see that he was telling the truth. "Severus, he will just kill me. You know that."

"I do not presume to know what the Dark Lord wishes," he replied as he turned from her and walked out of the room.

Lily felt the ropes release her after Severus closed and locked the door. She looked around the room, for something that might help her get out. She didn't have her wand, but she knew that she didn't need it. She had her own ways to get out of things – being in love and married to a Marauder had its perks. She knew how to get out of any situation, with or without magic. A smile came on her face as she saw a window. It was high up but she could get to it using a chair. She grabbed the only one in the room, by the desk and dragged it over to where the window was. She got on the chair, raising herself up to the window ledge as she saw the magical ropes start to twitch awake. She tried to lift the window open, feeling that it was stuck. She quickly looked for a lock as the magical ropes woke up and started to move towards where the chair was. Seeing no locks, she banged hard on the window frame, trying to get it to budge as she tried to open the window again. "Damnit, damnit," she said to herself as she looked down, seeing the magical ropes starting to climb up. "Please…" she begged as the window opened a few cracks. She tried to get it up a bit more but found that she couldn't. At the last moment, knowing the magical ropes would get her, she used all of her magical energy to send out a small silver doe patronus, more of a cotton ball fluff, before being tangled in ropes. She was dragged back down, the room spinning and going back as she was.

*~*~*~*

It felt like only five minutes later that she was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and looked into the black, somewhat soulless eyes of the one holding her. "What is it?" She asked, not keeping the sharp edge out of her voice. She was annoyed at him and she was going to let it show.

"Its time to go," he said as he pulled her up.

She voiced her displeasure at being pulled. She tried to pull back, but she couldn't get out of his grasp. "You're hurting me," she said to him.

"Tough," he said as he got her to her feet. He put her wand in her pocket, but used the magical rope to tie her hands around her back. He made sure the rope tied up her arms and held her tight so that when she struggled, the ropes pulled tighter. She stopped struggling quickly, her shoulders slumped in defeat. He smirked as he pulled her out the door of the room and towards the floo fireplace. He couldn't apparate due to the magical ropes, but they were key to making sure she didn't get away. There was a loud bang as he was half way there and he turned his head to see what it was. His door was cracking in half and another good blast made his door fly into the room. He ducked and made Lily duck as well as a part of the door flew at them. He looked up and saw James Potter in the doorway. It made him swear as he threw a curse at the man.

James threw up a shield, watching the curse bounce off of it. He was angry, at the fact that he was made to think that there was no way to get Lily back when Snivellus was just holding her all along. He threw a simple Expelliarmus at Snivellus but put the full force of his hate towards him. He watched Snivellus fly away from Lily and hard into the brick wall. He moved quickly and picked up Lily into his arms, apparating away as he did. They appeared in Sirius' house, in the kitchen, when James had apparated away in the bedroom. He kissed Lily's lips lovingly before taking the rope off of her arms.

"you came," Lily whispered as she hugged her James tightly. She didn't care that her arms were throbbing and she had cuts all over them.

"I'll always come for you, Lily. Always," he promised as he just held her in his arms, not about to let go.


End file.
